Encuentros Furtivos
by Mayte Jaguar
Summary: Quinn vive una vida muy distinta a la que se imagino, y el destino la lleva a encontrarse con Rachel, en circunstacias extrañas, encuentros inimaginables, encuentros furtivos..que deveran superar, al fin y al cabo: "el show deve continuar".. o no?
1. En La Cima

**primera historia.. y primera ves que uso esto asi que mucho no entiendo..**

"**No esperen mucho de mi, pues yo aprendí a no esperar nada de las personas"..**

Desde hacia mucho tiempo ella no se sentía asi, era una sensación que recordaba vagamente de cuando era mas joven, era indescriptible; Pensaba que su corazón ya no estaba para esas andadas y su cuerpo definitivamente no estaba preparado para este reto, a pesar de todo siguió adelante con esfuerzo, con pasión.

Quinn se limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, se acomodo la gorra de visera corta y dio en ultimo tiron con la soga, el ultimo esfuerzo que la llevaría a su meta. Respiro hondo, sentía el sol en su nuca y una brisa fuerte en el rostro. Por fin había lo había logrado, Quinn estaba en la cima de uno de los acantilados mas altos del país, orgullosa de si misma admiro el paisaje y recordo aquello que había provocado ese gran vuelco en su vida, eso que la había cambiado y la había llevado a donde se hallaba ahora, para bien o para mal…

_Flashback (hace 6 años)_

_-Quinn que rayos es esto? –Decía(o mas bien gritaba) Judy, la madre de Quinn furiosa mientras agitaba en la cara de la animadora unas fotos de una ecografía- Creia que tu padre y yo te habíamos criado de otra forma!.._

_-Mama, puedo explicarlo- suplico Quinn con la vos quebrada, mirando a su madre y a Russel, su padre, que permanecía impasible ante el huracán de furia que era su esposa y el sufrimiento de la menor de sus hijas._

_-No hay nada que explicar- Russel hablo con un tono de cansancio y decepción- te vas de aquí en una hora.._

_Quinn y Judy anonadadas miraron al hombre, este no vacilo en su decisión._

_La animadora nunca pensó que su padre podía reaccionar de aquella manera, no quería entrar en pánico pero tenia que pensar rápido en un lugar en donde pasar la noche, todavía en estado de shock se dirigió a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas en un bolso, en eso entra al cuarto Judy, Quinn la mira con rencor y sigue guardando sus cosas. Judy, en silencio, abrasa por detrás a su hija y deja algo de dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la rubia, que permanecía dura al contacto._

_Quinn salió de su casa y no miro atrás aunque, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de lima, varias lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lagrimas que la suave brisa de la noche de verano secaron. No tenia a quien recurrir, solo confiaba en una persona y ella se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de vacaciones con su rubia. Quinn sonrio al recordarlas, y en la desesperación llamo a la latina._

_-Quinn? – Santana devia de haber estado durmiendo._

_- emm, si San soy yo- Quinn ya se había arrepentido de haber molestado a la morena, pero no sabia a quien recurrir._

_-Quinn, que pasa por que llamas a estas horas? Ocurrió algo?- La latina sonaba preocupada ya que Quinn era una de sus mejores amigas._

_-Perdon por llamarte a estas horas, es que no sabía que hacer, y estoy aca en el parque y no se a donde ir- Quinn se había largado a llorar sobre el teléfono, desesperada por su situación._

_-Tranquila Q, tranquila- dijo la morena- Explícame lo que paso y te dire que es lo que puedo hacer.- dijo segura de que ella podría ayudar aun si estaba a cientos de kilómetros y ya fuera medianoche._

_Quinn tomo aire y le relato lo ocurrido con sus padres, del otro lado de la línea Santana escucho con atención, sin perder la calma._

_-Ok Quinn esto es lo que harás- Santana estaba segura de como ayudar a su amiga, obviamente esta no tenia con quien quedarse en Lima así que le dijo que tomara un colectivo a Columbus que allí habría alguien esperándola._

_-Quinn, estas ahí?- la línea estaba en silencio.- QUINN!_

_-SI, sigo aquí, muchas gracias San, te la deberé toda la vida- Quinn confiaba plenamente en Santana._

_-jajja, Ok, ahora lo importante es que tomes el bus, llegaras en una hora mas o menos y yo ya tendre todo arreglado para ti- _

_-San, perdón por joderte la noche- decía Quinn, apreciando cada ves mas a la morena por la que la estaba salvando._

_-ok, bay nena, tengo que hacer unas llamadas, mantenme informada de tu situación ok?- Santana apuro a Quinn para que esta no estuviera tanto tiempo en la calle._

_-ok, bay Santana, vete a dormir con tu rubia!_ dijo Quinn y colgó._

_Quinn tomo el primer bus que se dirigía a Columbus, pago con la plata que encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mando un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que ya estaba en el bus._

_Al llegar a Columbus, se encontró con una latina muy parecida a Santana, resulto ser la tia de esta. Quinn no podía negar la belleza de la joven tia de la latina, que la tomo de la mano y luego de las presentaciones la llevo a su auto, allí le explico que Santana la había llamado diciéndole que necesitaba que recibiera a una amiga en apuros en su casa, y que como a ella le sobraba espacio pensó que Quinn cabria; aunque a decir verdad a todos los Lopez les sobraba espacio en sus casas._

_La tia de la morena, Madelein, no tenia mas de 24 años, era joven, y Quinn supo apreciar su belleza, a pesar de que en su peinado se notara que había estado durmiendo hasta hace poco._

_Fin Flashback.._

Quinn sonrió al recordar a Madelein, ella había sido algo especial en su vida y siempre la recordaría.

Quinn volvió a la realidad, miro a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que ese era su lugar en el mudo. Tomo su celular y marco un numero conocido, a los pocos minutos un helicóptero la recogía y como su fuera rutina Quinn salto en él con total naturalidad.

-Ya es hora de volver a casa- se dijo a si misma mientras el helicóptero tomaba rumbo norte, hacia Columbus, y la rubia sonreía al pensar en el reencuentro con su hija, Beth, ya que hacia semanas que no la veía.

**ok.. que les parecio?.. acepto quejas, dudas, preguntas, consejos, lo que quieran!**


	2. Primera Noche sin Dormir

**Segundo cap!... espero que les guste..**

**y se actualiza cuando se puede..Normalmente los fines de semana por que si no ando atareada con el cole..**

...

Rachel bajaba unas escaleras con expresión pretenciosa y altanera. Llega al final y mira a su alrededor, era una imponente mansión, se notaba que el dueño tenia buen gusto.

Rachel empieza a entonar una canción y, como si todo estuviera preparado, unos bailarines salen de la nada, bailan con ella mientras se escucha una banda de sonido de fondo, aparecen mas bailarines y un público que aclama a Rachel. Ella, sin una pisca de asombro, les sonríe con arrogancia y termina de cantar la canción. Las luces se apagan….

-CORTEE! Hermosa escena, se queda- grita el director de la nueva película/musical en donde Rachel seria la protagonista.

Rachel baja sonriente del escenario, ni un poco de la arrogancia de su papel quedaba en su persona, recibe una botella de agua mineral de su asistente y la vacía hasta la mitad, se sienta en una silla y mira el movimiento en el set.

Ya nada quedaba de la impopular Rachel Berry . Esta era una mujer nueva, consciente de sus fans en todo el mundo, de sus millones en el banco, del éxito de sus CD´s y, también, de los miles que todavía no aceptaban como estrella a una mujer hija de homosexuales.

Rachel observaba a los bailarines ensayar unas rutinas a las que luego se sumaría cuando se le acerco el director, con paso seguro y con su cara de "te tengo que decir algo serio".

-emm Rachel?

-que sucede Ryan?- dice Rachel, temiendo que el director le pidiera alguna canción o escena muy provocativa para la película.

-Mira, estuve discutiendo con los guionistas y la gente de efectos especiales y todo opinan que sería mucho mejor si tu realizas las escenas de riesgo.- Ryan soltó esto muy rápido, para que Rachel no lo interrumpiera- Asi que ve acostumbrándote a la idea de caer desde un edificio de cuatro o cinco pisos y a patearle el trasero a algunos tipos.

Ryan rio un poco y se alejo con paso rápido de la morena.

-RYAAAN- grito una Rachel histérica. El director solo había podido caminar unos pocos metros.- Como me dices esto asi tan repentinamente? Porque no me lo consultaste antes de tomar la decisión?- Rachel le recriminaba casi a los gritos.

-Mira, yo quise hacerlo pero se pusieron todos en mi contra y no me dejaron ni hablar, tenían todo preparado- Decía el director, un poco asustado, no quería que rachel renunciara al papel- Hasta te consiguieron un preparador físico, uffs es una rubia preciosa, te envié su currículo a tu correo por si lo quieres ver.

"_me cago en la… ¡Una rubia! Nunca me lleve bien con las rubias" _ Pensó Rachel, y por su mente desfilaron escenas de cuando estaba en el secundario y una rubia especifica le complicaba los días.

_Flashback(hace 6 años)_

_Rachel entraba a Mckingley High con sonrisa en su rostro y sus cuadernos bajo el brazo, nada podía complicar su dia, hoy cantaría para Finn en el Glee club, Quinn la envidiaría por que el CoreBack estaba con Rachel, los demás chicos quedarían con la boca abierta por su brillante actuación y su dia seria perfecto. Solo tenia que lograr pasar desapercibida para algunas porristas y algunos jugadores de football, entonces sería otro dia perfecto en la vida de Rachel Berry. No podía ser tan difícil._

_En el otro extremo del pasillo Quinn Fabrey caminaba decidida, los estudiantes se hacían a un lado a su paso y eso a ella le parecía perfecto. Ese miedo que podía provocar, le daba una sensación de control que le encantaba. A su lado venían Brittany y Santana, la ultima sostenía un Slushi y su miraba brillaba por lo que se aproximaba._

_Santana le paso el Slushi a Quinn._

_Rachel caminaba entre los estudiantes._

_Quinn sonrió al divisar a Rachel solo a unos pocos metros de ellas._

_A Rachel se le borro la sonrisa cuando vio a Quinn con el Slushi en la mano._

_Quinn paso la lengua por sus labios, saboreando el momento._

_Rachel cerró los ojos._

_Quinn estiro su brazo._

_Rachel respiro hondo.._

_Quinn agrando aun mas su sonrisa.._

_Rachel sintió el slushi en su rostro, eran como miles de agujas heladas, sintió como este se deslizaba hasta su ropa interior y perdió el aire que había querido acumular en sus pulmones. Recibir un Slushi en pleno rostro, era lo mas horrible que le podía pasar a una persona, pero a pesar de que le ardieran los ojos y su ropa estuviera toda pegajosa, Rachel miro desafiante a Quinn, quien le devolvió una mirada altanera._

_-Buenos días Rupaul.- Quinn utilizó ese horrible apodo que Rachel odiaba, Detrás de ella Santana rio por la ocurrencia de la rubia y Britt miro con culpa a Rachel, pero se olvido completamente de ella cuando la Latina le tomo la mano y le dedico una sonrisa._

_Fin flashback._

-Rachel?, RACHEEEEL!- Ryan intentaba recuperar la atención de la morocha que se había quedado con la mirada perdida por unos segundos.

-He!, si. La rubia!- La morocha seguía confundida.

-Que? Si no te gusta la Rubia conseguimos otra.- Ryan la miro preocupado, la verdad le había costado conseguir a esta mujer para preparador físico, era una de las mejores y más jóvenes del país.

-NO!.. No para nada, no quiero causarles problemas- Rachel pensaba que debía superar sus conflictos con las rubias de una vez- , además todavía no la conozco.

-Bueno, ok- Ryan sonrió había pensado que la diva se lo iba a tomar peor- Dentro de una semana empiezan los entrenamientos con ella.- Ryan sonrió aun mas pensando en las posibilidades de la película con esto y se retiro a su oficina.

Rachel quedo parada sola en el set, ya se estaban yendo todos, así que paso por su tráiler, recogió las llaves de su auto y su cartera. Su auto estaba en el aparcamiento, camino tranquila hasta el, pensando en cosas del set y su personaje en la película. Una niña mimada que nada tenia que ver con la morocha, pero que era el papel principal y, al fin y al cabo, ella no era solo una voz bonita, también era actriz, y una muy buena a decir verdad.

La morocha encendió su auto, recorrió las calles de Nueva York, le encantaba esta ciudad. Llego a un alto edificio y le dejo las llaves del auto al portero. Subió por las escaleras, para ella los ascensores solo eran usados por personas que no tenían el suficiente carácter para enfrentarse a las escaleras.

Su apartamento era enorme, dos habitaciones, terraza, cocina y sala de estar, baño con jacuzzi, que mas podía pedir una chica nacida en Lima, Ohio; Solo alguien con quien compartir tremendo lugar. Aunque la Morocha no se hacía drama, sabia que el amor llegaría a su debido tiempo.

Ya en su cama, lista para una noche de sueño reparador, Rachel abrió su correo desde la notebook.

-No me importa, no me importa… Y tampoco me importa- Ya le era una costumbre el hablar sola.

Entonces vio el mensaje de Ryan, lo abrió, tenía un archivo adjunto. Lo puso a descargar mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando volvió, abrió el archivo y sin mirar el nombre de la Rubia que sería su preparador físico y empezó a leer.

-Emm, experiencia en artes marciales, gimnasta, bla, bla, bla!- La verdad a Rachel esas cosas no le importaban mucho, era lo que iba a encontrar en cualquier currículo de un preparador

-Woow, una hija!- Con todo la experiencia que tenia le parecía raro que a los 24 años pudiera haber criado a un hijo.

Siguió bajando quería ver una foto de la mujer. Cuando llego al ultimo encontró un enlace para una imagen. No dudo en hacer click.

-No, no, no, no!- Rachel no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

El enlace la había llevado a una foto de la peor Rubia que habia conocido. Era un foto de Quinn Fabrey con unos años mas de como la recordaba y mas tostada por el sol.

El pánico se apodero rápidamente de Rachel, que empezó a hiperventilar. Se dirigió al archivo del currículo, hasta el principio para ver el nombre que allí aparecía.

Efectivamente decía : _Quinn L. Fabrey, Nacida en: Lima, Ohio._

Rachel cerro su notebook, no podía creer lo que sus ojos había visto, estaba congelada en su cama y en esa casa no había nadie que la sacara de su estado de shock. De repente empeso a sentir la soledad, empezó a sentir el miedo que tenía cuando iba a la escuela y Quinn la torturaba todos los días. Pero la nueva Rachel se sobrepuso al temor y se decidió a enfrentarse a la rubia, no importaba que hubieran pasada tantos años, el sentimiento de rencor hacia ella persistía.

Y esa fue la primera noche que Rachel no pudo dormir pensando en Quinn.

...

**ok! que les parecio el cap? espero que les haya gustado.. :)**

**dejen comentarios :P**

**acepto, dudas, consejos, opiniones, preguntas, lo que sea!**


	3. Otro Nuevo Comienzo

**HOLA.. BUENO TARDE BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

Quinn no podía esperar a ver a su hija, la extrañaba tanto en cada una de sus excursiones que siempre estaba a punto de abandonarlas, pero luego se acordaba de que eso era lo que le ponía dinero en los bolsillos, además de que realmente disfrutaba mucho haciéndolas.

Para cuando llegara a Columbus Beth estaría dormida en su cama, sus risos oscuros estarían despeinados y lo más probable era que las colchas estuvieran en el suelo, esa niña no se podía dormir quieta.

Cuando Quinn llego a la ciudad recibió una llamada de su agente.

-Mark, que sucede?- Quinn no estaba de humor para una llamada de trabajo- No es el momento de una llamada!

-Heuuu preciosa tengo buenas noticias para ti!..

Quinn bufo, odiaba que Mark la llamara preciosa y miles de apodos mas, pero era uno de los mejores agentes del país y le podía pasar por alto algunas cosas.

-ok Mark pero habla rápido que estoy a dos cuadras de mi hija y sabes que cuando estoy con ella no atiendo llamadas de ningún tipo.

-Bien, ven a mi oficina, la que está más cerca de allí, espérame en 20 minutos llego- Mark corto sin esperar respuesta de la Rubia.

-Aggss!- Quinn estaba muy enojada con el agente, estuvo tentada de tirar el celular contra el suelo, pero sabía que eso solo le causaría frustración por el aparato roto, decidió correr las cuadras que faltaban hasta la oficina de Mark, eran solo 7.

Cuando llego el portero le abrió la puerta del edificio, pues era la oficina que mas visitaba de Mark y allí ya todos los empleados la conocían. Camino con paso aireado hasta la oficina abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla de Mark.

Era una linda oficina, en un piso alto, con una ventana lo bastante grande como para observar a los pequeños transeúntes de las arterias de la ciudad. Era la oficina de alguien acostumbrado a tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie y a que estas fueran cumplidas con rigor.

Pero Quinn sabía que eso solo era una imagen para asustar a los nuevos clientes, una imagen, como todo en la vida de Mark Salling, el mejor representante de varios rubros, tenía contactos con gente de los deportes hasta con productores de Broadway, de puertas afuera era uno de los solteros más codiciados del país, en realidad Mark vivía encerrado en el closet.

Quinn era una de las pocas personas que lo sabía y había jurado no decirle a nadie, pues eso acabaría con Mark y con todos los famosos que él representaba.

Quinn giro la silla, y admiro el paisaje, el sol ya se había ocultado y ella quería estar en su casa.

Cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose, sabía que era Mark, pues nadie en realidad tenía permitida la entrada a la oficina. Quinn giro la silla y dirigió una mirada sombría a Mark, realmente estaba muy molesta pero sabía que si su agente la llamaba era por algo importante.

Se levantó de la silla.

-Quinn que bueno que viniste pensé que iba a tener que mandar a alguien a buscarte a tu casa!

El semblante de Quinn se ensombreció aun mas, no le gustaba que alguien controlara su vida.

-Mark, ya estoy aquí- Quinn miro como Mark se sentaba en su silla y empezaba a sacar papeles de su maletín- Dime que es lo que pasa!

-Primero siéntate- Mark estaba tranquilo, ignorando el humor de la rubia a propósito.

-Mark VAMOS! No estoy de humor. Acabo de llegar de una excursión!- Quinn estaba que echaba chispas.

-Siéntate, que algo serio- Mark miro enojado a Quinn por haber perdido el control, su mirada cambio y suspiro, ahora la miraba con cariño- Sabes que esa actitud te cerrara algunas puertas.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas así que se tenían la confianza suficiente para decirse las cosas de frente.

Quinn asintió y en silencio tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

-Bueno, te he llamado para contarte que he aceptado una oferta de trabajo por ti, sales a New York dentro de tres días- Mark esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de no alterar mucho a Quinn- Es una oferta impresionante que te abrirá las puertas a un nuevo negocio!

-Mark, de verdad, eres un idiota- Quinn dijo esto con los dientes apretados, fulminando con la mirada a su agente, que la miraba sorprendido.

-Pero, no era eso lo que querías? – Mark estaba confundido- No es esto lo que necesitas, alejarte de este lugar., olvidar lo que sucedió aquí? Olvidarte de Madelein.

Quinn suspiro y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas se tapo la cara con las manos. La verdad es que ese lugar ya no era su hogar, necesita volver a empezar, por tercera vez. Hacia meces que lo venia pensando pero no se animaba a dejar todo atrás, ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, aunque pareciera que cada vez terminaba todo mal y ella huyendo de sus problemas.

Lo decidió, este no sería su nuevo comienzo, lo seria para Beth, le daría la vida que se merecía. La alejaría de todo ese quilombo.

-Ok, iré- Quinn sonó más decidida de lo que se sentía, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

-Hooo, Muy bien- Mark sonreía de oreja a oreja, tomo unos papeles y se los tendió a Quinn- Aquí está el contrato, el trabajo es fácil solo debes enseñarles a unas cuantas actrices mimadas a caer sin tener miedo y a lanzar algunas patadas sin caerse en el intento.

Quinn respiro hondo, mientras firmaba sintió un escalofrió en la nuca, pero no estaba de humor para pensar en las señales que le podían estar mandando fuerzas superiores.

-Bueno, el vuelo sale en tres días, mañana te enviare los boletos- Quinn solo asintió y Mark siguió dándole las indicaciones mientras la llevaba a la puerta de su oficina para despacharla- Allá tendrás un departamento y te rentaran un auto hasta que llegue el tuyo, el primer día alguien de la producción te pasara a buscar y te mostrara las instalaciones, también te hará conocer a las actrices que dependen de ti para algunas de sus escenas.

Quinn miro la puerta cerrada, con un aire ausente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, era un camino corto que se le izo eterno en esa noche fría, podía ver como su aliento desaparecía frente a ella, sus pasos resonaban en la calle desierta. Estaba sola, se sentía sola..

Entonces recordó una noche muy parecida a esta, en donde no estaba sola:

_Flashback (hace 2 años)_

_Quinn se hallaba en el balcón de su departamento de Columbus, no podía dormir. Beth había estado volando de fiebre hasta hace unas horas cuando se sumió en un agitado sueño._

_Esa noche estaba despejada, pero el frio calaba los huesos y la rubia solo tenia puesto un Short y una musculosa que usaba para dormir. Mirando las calles y los autos que pasaban, se preguntaba si era una buena madre, si todo lo que hacía por Beth realmente era por su bien._

_Quinn sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y ella automáticamente se acurruco en ellos buscando el calor que el helado viento le había sacado. Sintió unos labios calientes contra su cuello y suspiro de placer. De verdad le encantaban los besos de esa morena._

_Se dio vuelta para estar de frente y admirar la belleza de la mujer que tenia al lado._

_Quinn nunca había creído en el destino, pero las vueltas de este la habían llevado por casualidad a los brazos de la tía de su mejor amiga._

_Miro a Madelein a los ojos, pudo ver a Santana alli, pero nunca veria esa intensidad de mirada en los ojos de su amiga._

_Hola querida- Le dijo Madelein sin romper el contacto entre sus ojos._

_Hola Mad- Dijo la rubia e izo que sus frentes entren en contacto._

_Mad arrastro a Quinn dentro de la casa mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la Rubia que sonreía ante las carisias y no podía evitar corresponderlas. Pronto las carisias se tornaron mas intimas y las chicas se tendieron sobre el alfombrado._

_Quinn soltaba suspiros con los ojos cerrados mientras Mad, acomodada entre las piernas de la rubia, bajaba hasta el abdomen y empezaba a saborearla con dulces besos, que fueron subiendo. Pronto la musculosa de Quinn molesto mucho, así que se libraron de ella. Los besos de Mad seguían subiendo y en un movimiento diestro, Mad levanto la espalda de Quinn mientras desprendía el corpiño y se lo sacaba de un manotazo._

_Cuando Mad saboreo uno de los senos de Quinn, y al mismo tiempo masajeo el otro con la mano libre, la Rubia soltó un gemido agudo, que solo logro exitar mas a la morena._

_Quinn en un arrebato dio vuelta a Mad y aprisionó con una mano las dos de la morocha sobre su cabeza. Beso su cuello, lo mordisqueo, lo saboreo y con su mano libre le masajeo los senos._

_Mad se mordió el labio tratando de sofocar un gemido. Quinn, por primera ves en la noche, la beso sin soltarle las manos. A Quinn le encantaba someter a Mad, y para ella eso era muy excitante. El beso fue brusco por la pasión reprimida de ambas, cuando la falta de aire no las dejo continuar, rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, mientras Quinn metía su mano libre bajo las bragas de Mad._

_Cuando Quinn acaricio la intimidad de Mad, esta soltó el gemido que había estado reprimiendo. Fue más fuerte de lo que debía. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos preocupadas._

_-Maaaamii!- se escucho desde una de las habitaciones._

_Quinn soltó a Mad y busco su ropa, se vistió y miro a la morocha. Ambas estaban deseosas de seguir lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción de Beth._

_-Después terminamos nuestros asuntos amor.- le dijo Quinn y dejo un beso casto en los labios de la morocha mientras se iba a ver a su hija._

_Fin Flashback_

Quinn se sorprendió al notar que ya estaba al frente de su edificio, el portero le abrió y ella le iso un gesto con la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que sin querer habían caído de sus ojos.

Quinn despidió a la niñera y fue a ver a su hija dormir, se sentó en suelo al lado de la cama. La miro como solo una madre mira a sus hijos.

Verla allí, durmiendo con una sonrisa, era lo que necesitaba y fue lo que le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

-No estoy sola- Se dijo a si misma- Te tengo a ti Beth y hare lo que sea para que seas feliz.

* * *

><p>BUENO ALLI ESTA!<p>

ACEPTO DUDAS, CONCEJOS, CRITICAS, PREGUNTAS, LO QUE SEA!

COMENTE QUE ME HACE FELIZ!

QUE LES PARECIO EL LEMON? ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCRIBO ESCENAS DE ESE TIPO

(NO DESESPEREN QUE YA SE VIENE EL ENCUENTRO FABERRY)


	4. Reencuentro parte1

**Aqui esta el capitulo que sigue.. :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en su cocina mirando los boletos de avión que esa mañana habían aparecido en su puerta.<p>

El Vuelo estaba programado para dentro de 2 dias, por la mañana.

Quinn suspiro y fue a levantar a Beth. Luego de llevar a la pequeña a la escuela izo unos trámites hasta que llego la niñera.

-Sally, buenos días- Quinn le dijo a una joven de no mas de 20 años que habia entrado por la puerta de la casa.

-Buenos días Quinn- La joven pelirroja sonrió- Hoy vas a llegar tarde no?

-Si, tengo que preparar todo para cuando nos vayamos..

-Que? A donde se van?- Sally estaba preocupada,- Vuelven no?

-No, no volvemos, por lo menos por unos meces.- Quinn le diriguio una mirada culpable- Disculpa que no te avise antes es que el trabajo me surgió de repente.

-Uffs, Quinn las voy a extrañar- la pelirroja la miro triste

Quinn sonrió, Sally era casi su única amiga.

**Mas tarde…**

Quinn entro en su apartamento, ya era pasada la medianoche y esperaba que Beth estuviera dormida. Le sorprendió escuchar risas desde la cocina y cerró la puerta con más ruido del habitual.

Vio una cabellera castaña correr hasta sus piernas, Quinn se agacho y abraso a Beth. La niñita sonrió y se noto que le faltaba un diente de leche.

-Mamiii, vinieron una amigas a verte- dijo la niña, Quinn se sorprendió, pues no tenía a ninguna amiga allí en Columbus y pensó en regañar a la niñera por dejar entrar a cualquier persona a la casa.

Quinn se dirigió a la cocina a ver a esas personas que decían ser sus amigas, en el camino escucho sus voces, sus risas inconfundibles. Miles de imágenes le llegaron a la mente.

_Flashback (hace 1 año)_

_-Quinn cómo pudiste? Pensé que eras Distinta!- Santana gritaba mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y Brittany la sujetaba para que no cayera._

_-San, escucha yo..- Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar porque Santana se había abalanzado encima de ella para pegarle._

_-Que quieres que escuche?- gritaba Santana- Era mi Tia! MI TIA!- Santana asesto un puñetazo en el ojo de la rubia._

_Estaban en el apartamento que había sido de Madelein, Ahora era de Santana, y esta estaba echando a Quinn a las patadas literalmente de allí. Beth estaba en la Guardería así que no presencio la escena._

_Brittany agarro a Santana por la cintura y la pudo separar de Quinn, quien quedo tirada en el suelo._

_-Vete Quinn- Brittany ni siquiera miro a la Rubia, estaba más preocupada por la Latina, a la que nunca había visto tan destruida como en ese momento._

_Quinn no se movió de donde estaba, no tenia a donde ir, ese lugar había sido su hogar y el de Beth durante los últimos 5 Años._

_Volvía a estar en la misma situación, cuando sus padres se enteraron del embarazo pero ahora no tenía a ninguna amiga a la que acudir._

_-Dije que te vayas Quinn- La rubia reacciono al oír el tono de vos de Brittany, un tono rencoroso que nunca había escuchado en labios de la rubia, que la miro con odio por lo que le estaba causando a la morena._

_Quinn se levantó en silencio, recogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, en el pasillo al ascensor pudo escuchar los gritos de Santana._

_-Fue tu culpa Quinn, Fue tu culpa que Madelein muriera._

_Esas palabras la perseguirían por mucho tiempo._

_Fin de flashback_

Y las palabras de Santana aun la perseguían.

"_Es tu culpa! TU CULPA"_

En la cocina no se escuchaban más risas, el silencio era absoluto. Sally se asomo por la puerta y miro a Quinn con una sonrisa.

-he! Quinn bienvenida! Aquí estan unas amigas tuyas que vinieron a verte.

Quinn miro a Sally, se dio vuelta, se dirigió al baño y le echo llave a la puerta. Se quedo allí encerrada y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

"_Esto es un juego de mi mente, en mi imaginación, saldré del baño y no serán ellas las que estén allí"_

Quinn abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró cara a cara con Santana Lopez.

Quinn dio media vuelta y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Quinn, por favor abre, quiero hablar contigo.- Santana miro a Brittany que estaba detrás de ella y le suplico con la mirada que le ayudara, Britt asintió y fue hasta la puerta, ella era mejor que Santana con las palabras.

-Quinn?- Britt apoyo su frente en la puerta.- Estamos aquí para hablar contigo y no nos iremos hasta hacerlo.

En el baño Quinn estaba apoyada con la espalda en la puerta. Pensaba que nunca mas iva a ver a esas dos, se había resignado a una vida sin sus amigas.

Respiro hondo y dijo

-Sally lleva a Beth a la cama, tendría que haber estado allí hace una hora.

La niñera se llevo a la pequeña y la acostó, en poco tiempo cayó en un profundo sueño. Sally volvió a donde se hallaban las chicas, que habían estado en silencio durante lo que habia tardado.

Britt seguía con la frente apoyada en la puerta y Santana estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado.

-Sally puedes encargarte de Alex?

Sally solo se dirigió a la cocina. Quinn le pagaba muy bien, no se quejaba de tener que cuidar una beba por unas horas.

-Quien es Alex?- Quinn hablo y la pareja se sobresalto al escuchar su vos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Es nuestra hija- Dijo Santana con orgullo es su vos.

Quinn se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado la vida de las otras dos durante el tiempo en que no habían mantenido contacto.

Wow, felicidades- dijo Quinn, hablando a través de la puerta y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu ibas a ser la madrina- Santana dijo en un susurro en el que se notaba el dolor y arrepentimiento en su vos- Quinn lo siento

Britt miro a Santana y se prometió hacer todo lo posible por restablecer la amistad de la morena y la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio?<strong>

**estoy creando mucho drama?**

**Comenten que si no no me llega la inspiracion! :P**


End file.
